2007 IIHF World Championship rosters
of Canada was named the tournament's most valuable player.]] The 2007 IIHF World Championship rosters consisted of 393 players on 16 national ice hockey teams. Run by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF), the Ice Hockey World Championships is the sport's highest-profile annual international tournament. The 2007 IIHF World Championship was the 71st edition of the tournament and was held in Moscow and Mytischi, Russia. Canada won the Championship, the 24th time they had done so. Before the start of the World Championship, each participating nation had to submit a list of players for its roster. A minimum of fifteen skaters and two goaltenders, and a maximum of twenty skaters and three goaltenders had to be selected. If a country selects fewer than the maximum allowed, they must choose the remaining players prior to the start of the tournament. After the start of the tournament, each team was allowed to select an additional two players, either skaters or goaltenders, to their roster, for a maximum roster of 25 players. Once players were registered to the team, they could not be removed from the roster. To qualify for a national team under IIHF rules, a player must follow several criteria. He must be a citizen of the nation, and be under the jurisdiction of that national association. Players are allowed to switch which national team they play for, providing they fulfill the IIHF criteria. If participating for the first time in an IIHF event, the player would have had to play two consecutive years in the national competition of the new country without playing in another country. If the player has already played for a national team before, he may switch countries if he is a citizen of the new country, and has played for four consecutive years in the national competition of the new country. This switch may only happen once in the player's life. Rick Nash of Canada was named the tournament's most valuable player by the IIHF directorate. Aleksey Morozov of Russia led the tournament in goal scoring, and was named the top forward. Russian Andrei Markov was named top defenceman and Kari Lehtonen of Finland was selected as top goaltender. Sweden's Johan Davidsson was the tournament's leading scorer and Alexander Eremenko of Russia led goaltenders in save percentage, with 0.957. Legend Austria Skaters started four games, winning one.]] Goaltenders Belarus Skaters Goaltenders Canada played in his fifth World Championship, and won his third gold medal.]] led the Canadian team in scoring with six goals and 12 points.]] won every game he played, finishing with a 2.20 GAA.]] Skaters Goaltenders Czech Republic Skaters played seven games for the Czech team.]] recorded a goal and five assists and finished tied for third in team scoring.]] Goaltenders Denmark Skaters recorded three goals and three assists, leading his team in scoring.]] Goaltenders Finland played in all nine of Finland's games, and recorded a goal and two assists.]] was named the tournament's top goaltender.]] Skaters Goaltenders Germany Skaters played six games for the German team.]] Goaltenders Italy Skaters Goaltenders Latvia Skaters appeared in all six games for Latvia, recording a goal and two assists.]] Goaltenders Norway Skaters had four points in six games for Norway.]] Goaltenders Russia Skaters played nine games, recording five goals and ten points, finishing fifth amongst his team in scoring.]] recorded seven points in nine games.]] Goaltenders Slovakia Skaters recorded five goals and six assists, and led his team in scoring.]] scored three goals in seven games.]] Goaltenders Sweden Skaters scored six points in nine games.]] led the Swedish team in penalties with 18 PIM.]] Goaltenders Switzerland played one game for the Swiss team.]] Skaters Goaltenders Ukraine Skaters Goaltenders United States Skaters led the American team in scoring with six goals and four assists.]] scored five goals in seven games.]] Goaltenders References Team rosters *Austria *Belarus *Canada *Czech Republic *Denmark *Finland *Germany *Italy *Latvia *Norway *Russia *Slovakia *Sweden *Switzerland *Ukraine *United States Player statistics *Austria *Belarus *Canada *Czech Republic *Denmark *Finland *Germany *Italy *Latvia *Norway *Russia *Slovakia *Sweden *Switzerland *Ukraine *United States Category:2007 in hockey Category:IIHF World Championships